Dhalloweek Descendants
by noblecrescent
Summary: *** A 7 day Halloween Prompt event hosted by the tumblr account deardescendants! *** Auradon Prep hosts a week-long Halloween festival and since it's the VKs and Elle's first Halloween ever, things are sure to get interesting!
1. A Hunting We Will Go

**Author's Note:** This is part of the tumblr account's DearDescendants' Writing Week. They're hosting an a 7-day Halloween prompt event and I really wanted to join so here we go!

Day 1 Prompt: Vampires

{The following OC is of my creation, everything else is part of the Descendants/Disney world. For the actual stories of Elle & the Vks, read **_Dare To Dream_** & _**The Code**_ on my profile!}

* * *

"What the hell is...Halloween?" Elle couldn't possibly be more confused, which really only made her more adorable in Ben's eyes. He'd just told her that Auradon Prep was going to host its yearly Halloween week-long fest.

She had no idea what he was talking about.

Ben couldn't help but laugh. Elle didn't appreciate it.

"You may be King of Auradon but I will not hesitate to kick your ass," she promptly said, hoping that'd be enough to stop his laughter.

Ben sobered slowly, much to her dismay. He straightened in his desk chair, eyes looking directly into Elle as if still considering that she was just playing with him and that she did in fact know what Halloween was.

She did not.

"How did you not celebrate Halloween?" he leaned forwards on his desk. "You used to live on the Isle of the Lost - Halloween is all about scary things, tricks and just scaring people."

"That's an everyday thing, Ben. Why would we only do it one time per year?"

"Alright," Ben raised his hands, indicating he'd get serious and explain to her the holiday. He pushed himself out of his seat and moved around the desk barring him from his girlfriend. "Halloween is the one day a year where everyone dresses up as something they like - a vampire, a ghost, a werewolf-"

"-basically anything but themselves?"

"Yes, although Audrey might not be celebrating Halloween then," Ben said in a thoughtful manner. The pink princess always went as herself for Halloween. "Anyways, there's some people who go trick-or-treating which is knocking on people's homes asking for candy."

"And then they play tricks on each other…?" Elle raised an eyebrow. Okay, that last part may sound more like the Isle of the Lost but she didn't understand the whole 'asking for candy' bit. Why would you do that? Why wouldn't you just steal it?

"Well, kind of...no one really does tricks here in Auradon. It's not nice," Ben smiled awkwardly. That was just too Auradon.

"Of course," Elle playfully rolled her eyes. "So then what else happens for Halloween?"

"The trick-or-treating and then a good old Halloween party is pretty much it. Auradon Prep loves Halloween too much to let it be just for a day. We have it the whole week."

"And what do we do during this week?"

"The first day we go as vampires. Bring your favorite vampire character to life."

"Sooo...all day we just go about pretending to be vampires?" Elle tilted her head, considering how foolish the idea seemed to her right now. Actually, if Mal was here she'd say…

~ 0 ~

"That's stupid," the purple-haired girl was crinkling her nose in disdain. She scooted backwards on her bed, until she could rest against her bed's headboard.

Elle was leaning against their dorm's door and was actually amused by her friends' different reactions.

Evie promptly pushed one of Jay's legs in order for her to sit on the edge of her own bed. Jay often liked making himself comfortable on the girls' beds with the excuse the mattresses were more mushy than his. "I don't understand it either," Evie admitted to Elle, but the dreamy smile on Evie's face indicated she was more open to it than Mal. "But if it means I get to design a vampire costume then I'm all for it!"

She got up from her bed and dashed for her sewing machine at the edge of the room. With a grin, Jay repositioned himself on her bed, hands behind his back and his back against the headboard.

"Sounds kinda scary," admitted Carlos who sat on the ground, back pressed against the chest of Elle's bed. He had Dude in his lap, one hand petting the dog.

"It's all fake, Carlos," Elle rolled her eyes at him.

"Sounds boring," Jay said in a tone that meant he was clarifying the truth. "Can you imagine what this soft Auradons are going to do for this holiday meant to be about scaring and tricks?"

"Oh, you know about Halloween?" Mal raised an eyebrow at him, shooting him a doubtful gaze from her bed.

Jay smirked. "When a subject interests me, I excel in it. And believe me when I say that we-" he made a gesture at their group, "-could make this vampire day a whole lot better."

"You got some ideas?" Elle pushed herself off the door and walked up to Evie's bed. Like Evie, Elle pushed Jay's legs further to the side in order for her to sit down.

"Yeah," Jay's smirk was widening. Oh yeah, he'd given this some thought. "It's just too bad I don't have any magic…"

Elle looked back at Mal, the purple-haired girl already rolling her eyes, then looked over to Evie who'd turned on her sewing chair. The girls all knew what they would eventually end up doing for this idea.

~ 0 ~

Without even trying, Evie was the sensation of Auradon Prep's first day of Halloween fest. She'd fashioned herself a black leather outfit meant to be her vampire costume. It consisted of black leather one suit with a plunging neckline. There was a glittery white blouse underneath, its ruffles poking through the plunging neckline. What really took people away was the long, brilliant red cape that flowed in her confident strides. Her blueberry-shade of hair was tied into a side braid with a couple curly strands left to frame her rosy face. Her lips were painted a brilliant red.

"You seriously had to dress up like that?" Mal was not the least surprised to find Evie completely engrossed with the costume ideas.

"Who said I couldn't have my own type of fun?" the blue-haired girl merely shrugged and smiled with red-stained lips.

"She looks good," Elle complimented as she, Jay and Carlos met them. They were being careful to look natural by Mal's locker.

"So are we doing this or not!?" Jay could care less about costumes. He'd done the bare minimum with his own costume, only going as far as slipping on a short black cape over his back and painting red streams at the corners of his lips to resemble blood.

"I'm not sure we should," Carlos admitted, once again appearing to be the only one out of the group to have some reservations about the idea.

"It'll be harmless," Mal assured him, though there was a wicked glint in her eyes when she yanked her spellbook out of her locker.

"I don't think it will…" Carlos mumbled, but no one paid him attention.

"Alright, so here's how this is going to work," Mal gave a light pat to the front cover of her spellbook. "It's quite simple, really. So simple that Evie didn't need to get her own grimoire and Elle doesn't have to use her necklace."

"So it really _will _be okay," Elle smiled at Carlos. They would never endanger Auradon...at least not anymore.

"Do it, Mal," Jay was eager to see the spell through. Wicked party here they come!

"I'm so ready," Evie set her hands on her hips and raised her head. She always loved a good party.

Mal skimmed through her spellbook until she found the page she needed. She pressed a finger to the required line and began to say out loud, "On Hallows' Eve there's always tricks, now give us a wicked vampire party, quick!" Her finger raised in the air and did its usual flicks side to side, commanding her powers to do her will.

Purple smoke shot down from the sky, enveloping the entire Auradon Prep land. The force of it - which wasn't planned at all - threw the group to the ground.

"_Ooow_ that _hurt_," Evie was the first to groan. She had landed on her side and the cement was no place to fall so hard.

"Mal, what the hell?" Elle was rubbing the side of her head. She got herself a good smack against the cement too.

"Sorry, sorry," Mal sat upright and immediately sought out to find her spellbook.

"At least tell me it worked," Jay re-adjusted his beanie before getting up.

However, Carlos had beaten them to it. He was gazing out at the school's yard, eyes wide. "Uuh...guys…" His tone of voice drew the group's attention to what he was looking at.

And it was totally unplanned.

The sun was no more, for starters. It was dark out, night time when it was only noon. The bright green grass had died and turned an ugly yellow with some patches even missing. Fairy Godmother would _never _allow for such neglect of the school. There was an eerie light purple glow in the air.

But the worst part was the fact the students - their friends - had turned into the very thing they'd made fun of earlier.

"Did we just...turn everyone into vampires?" Carlos gulped.

Evie's mouth gaped as she came to stand next to Carlos, in front of the rail.

"Wicked!" Jay exclaimed, nearly laughing.

"Mal!" Elle quickly turned on the girl in question. "What happened!?"

"I don't know! More power than I thought, I guess," Mal awkwardly smiled. "Oops?"

"Just out of curiosity...what was _supposed _to happen?" Carlos asked.

"You know, the usual stuff," Mal shifted on her feet. Now that she was thinking about it, maybe the spell did exactly what it was supposed to. "It gave us a good vampire party…"

"With _actual _vampires!" Carlos flapped a hand at the yard.

"I thought they were just going to be like realistic vampires but obviously not vampires!" Mal exclaimed and stuck an index fingernail between her teeth. "Oops?"

Elle's eyes widened when she remember something - or someone - important. "Ben!" she cried and dashed for her boyfriend's dorm.

It took the others just 2 seconds more to realize what Elle had just thought of. They ran after Elle, though Carlos lingered behind to continue looking at the other students. However, one of the students spotted him and hissed, making Carlos flinch and jump backwards.

He ran then, as fast as he could.

~ 0 ~

Elle burst into Ben's room, calling his name over and over until he saw a figure by the window. "Ben, I'm glad to see you," she sighed in relief and walked towards him...only for him to hiss at her with prominent fangs. "Ah!" Elle jumped back, bumping into the incoming Mal.

"What - ah!" Mal had only a second before she saw the menacing Ben at the window.

"You turned my boyfriend into a vampire!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Fix him!"

Before the two started to argue, they each felt a grip on their arms that yanked them back into the hallway.

"Real vampires mean real death," Evie reminded them both.

"That's kinda cool, though," Jay said, still smiling excitedly.

"No, no it's not," scolded Carlos. "I told you we shouldn't have done this! Now everyone here is a vampire! How do we turn them back?"

Mal raised a hand to stop them while she searched through her spellbook. She went back to the page where she'd gotten the spell in the first place. "Okay, so there's no real counter spell-"

"-_what_?" Elle's sharpness was enough to make Mal wince.

"But there is a way to reverse it. And I can make them no problem," Mal's grin was nervous as hell which, in turn, made the others a bit nervous. "C'mon!"

They followed Mal through the school, careful to avoid the lurking vampires who wanted nothing than to drink their blood. Once they bumped into Fairy Godmother herself and were scared to death by the woman's sinister grin.

Mal led them to the nearby forest just beside the tourney field. "We need to collect bark."

"Bark? What for?" Evie gazed at the tree trunks with a crinkled nose. She didn't want to peel any of that off.

"We just need it! Now do it!" hissed Mal.

Between the five, they collected bark from tree trunks and from the ground. They made just enough for each of them to have two pieces. Mal then used her spellbook again to fashion the bark into daggers.

"Are we...are we supposed to _stab _people with these?" Carlos raised an eyebrow at Mal. He would definitely not be stabbing anyone.

"They're enchanted," Mal rolled her eyes. "You throw them at any vampire and it'll just go through them as if they were ghosts. Then, it'll boomerang back to you so you can use it again."

"I like it," Jay tossed one of his daggers into the air, catching it swiftly with one hand. "Can I go first?"

"What if we're not good throwers?" Evie was examining her own daggers with a visible doubt on her face.

"Just aim it at a vampire and it'll go to them," Mal said, assuring Evie it was a simple task even if one never played a sport of any kind.

"And this will make everyone go back to normal?" Elle raised one of her daggers.

"Hopefully, yes," Mal nodded.

"Fine, let's get to it. I'm starting with Ben," Elle took the lead back to the school.

They crept back into the front yard and sure enough counted several vampires in the area.

"I think that one's Lonnie," Jay realized when he spotted a familiar brunette rounding a table with fencing gear left carelessly on the edge.

"And I think I just found Jane," Carlos sighed. Yeah, he'd been hoping he wouldn't have to see her like that.

"So what do we do?" Evie looked at Mal. "Are we supposed to just-" but Jay drew back an arm and threw a dagger at Lonnie. It went right through her back, freezing her for a minute until a purple smoke took her over. It cleared off in seconds and revealed a normal Lonnie. Jay caught his boomerang with no problem.

"It worked!" Mal beamed and was immediately subjected to her friends' collective looks. "I mean...of course it worked...cos I knew it would work…" Mal looked away to hide her expression.

"Alright guys, let's do it," Elle exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Jay charged forwards and chucked his daggers at two more vampires, getting them easily.

"What is going on?" Lonnie was left demanding as the group zipped past her.

"Just go hide!" Evie told her.

Carlos closed his eyes to throw his dagger at Jane, the menacing vampire already coming for him, and luckily got her through the chest. Like Lonnie, she was enveloped by purple smoke then reverted back to her normal self. Her blue eyes winked wide and fast.

"Why did I suddenly want to drink..._blood_?" she scrunched her face in disgust.

"Don't even think about it, just go to your room and stay there," Carlos ushered her towards Lonnie. "Go!"

Mal yelped when a vampire - whom she was sure was one of her art club friends - tried lunging on her. She threw her dagger and covered her face before he would reach her. When she heard a snap, she spread her pinky finger from her ring finger to see the boy landing right at her feet, back to normal.

"...hey Mal," he rubbed his forehead. "What happened?"

In another part, Jay laughed loudly when he daggered none other than Chad Charming. "I love Halloween!"

"JAY!" Elle roared from her spot. He was enjoying this too much. She shook her head and continued fighting her way towards the inside of the school. Ben was still inside and she needed to get there.

A prissy pink vampire jumped in front of her, scaring the hell out of Elle for a moment.

"You really do go as yourself," Elle blinked at Audrey's fluffly pink dress. All the princess did in return was hiss, as was her vampire nature. "Sorry Audrey." She threw her dagger at the girl's chest and had her back as Audrey in a minute.

"What the hell is going on?" Audrey looked around with fearful eyes. Her hands reached up to her face, fingers touching her lips. "And why did I really want to drink your blood?"

"Audrey, just go hide, please!"

Audrey didn't have to be told twice. Soon as she saw another vampire coming for Elle, she screamed and ran in the opposite direction.

Before the vampire got to Elle, Evie daggered it. She beamed when she saw the normal student in its place. "Yes!"

"Thanks, Evie!" Elle called before running off.

Elle fought her way into the school, taking mostly teacher vampires down in the hallways. She even had the honor of bringing Fairy Godmother back, though she ran away as soon as Fairy Godmother began to demand answers about the chaos.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to return the students and teachers to normal if she had no idea what spell Mal used.

Finally, Elle made it to Ben's room again. She crept in quietly and looked around for her boyfriend. "C'mon Ben, I know you least of all want to be some scary monster."

She heard a hiss behind her and whirled around to see Ben lunging for her. She cried and threw her dagger as hard as she could. It crossed his chest and trapped him in purple smoke. Just as she caught her dagger, he returned to normal.

"...Elle?" his hazel eyes blinked wide, much like everyone else who was reverting to their regular selves. "Did I...did I just attack you?"

Elle dropped her daggers and rushed to hug him, though before she did she checked him for those fangs. "All clear!" she happily exclaimed then threw her arms around his neck.

"...did I have fangs!?"

"Yes, but it was an accident," Elle promised. "And I can explain everything just as soon as we finish getting everyone back to normal."

"How about we do that right now?" Fairy Godmother's presence was enough to scare Elle even more than the vampires threatening to kill them.

"...we're so sorry," Elle almost whimpered.

~ 0 ~

When Fairy Godmother learned the spell that Mal had used, it was easier to revert everyone back to normal in one go. Though if the group of teens had anything to say, it'd be that they'd gotten most of the students and teachers anyways. Although once Fairy Godmother threatened them with detention for their awful misuse of magic, no one dared to say a thing about their excellent daggering skills.

"Fairy Godmother, don't punish them," Ben came to the group's aid as he always did. The woman 'tsked' behind her desk, but she let the King continue making the argument. "This is their first Halloween ever. They didn't know what to do."

"It does not excuse the magic spell they cast over Auradon prep," Fairy Godmother gave the five teens in question the hardest look the woman could muster. "They put themselves in grave danger-"

"-that they also helped clean up," Ben reminded her. "And besides, it was definitely in the Halloween spirit. A lot of the students can't stop talking about it. They got to be actual vampires."

Fairy Godmother sighed. "We...we just can't let this happen again."

"Completely understood," Mal spoke up. "I'll have to study my Halloween spells a bit better."

"Or maybe not use them at all," the headmistress countered, but Mal hummed.

"...or maybe just study them a bit more."

If Fairy Godmother wasn't from Auradon, she would've rolled her eyes. "And Elle," she looked at the brunette girl, "You realize I'm going to have to call your parents about this."

"...yeah...I figured as much," Elle bit her lower lip. She was fairly interested in how her parents, the Queen and King of Avalor, would react to her Halloween scheme.

"Go on," Fairy Godmother made a gesture for them to leave her office. "And be safe this Halloween."

"Of course!" the entire group chorused as they filed out.

"Man that was wicked fun!" Jay said almost as soon as Ben shut the door to the office. "We hunted vampires! I love Halloween!" he laughed as he went on his way.

"He won't be talking about anything else for a while," Mal smirked, a tad proud in the end.

"You guys…" Ben sighed but there was a clear smile on his face. "What possessed you to do even try that spell in the first place?" he was close to laughing.

"Jay had the idea," Carlos said, shaking his head. "All to make Halloween more fun."

"It was supposed to just make the vampire costumes more realistic," Elle explained. "But the spell sort of went...in a different direction."

"Totally not my intention," Mal raised a finger as she clarified. "But it was kind of fun in the end, wasn't it?"

"It really wasn't," Carlos said his last words before leaving.

"I'm tired," Evie glumly said as she looked down at her heeled boots. "I need to go change my shoes."

"Are you all still coming for the party later?" Ben asked just as she and Mal were getting ready to leave too. "It'll be completely normal, though."

"I think that's the best thing right now," Elle patted his arm. "And you know what? I better enjoy it because once my parents hear about this...I'll be grounded until I'm 30."

"I guess I'll take you on our last date until you're 30, then," Ben kissed her cheek. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

Yeah, she better enjoy it.


	2. The Ghosts of Auradon Prep

Dhalloweek Day 2: The Ghosts of Auradon Prep

*** This is part of DearDescendants' Writing Week. ***

* * *

Elle chewed on the pink eraser of her pencil. The history essay on Avalor's 1960 silver rush was exceptionally boring. But this wasn't a homework assignment she could skip since it was given to her by her mother's appointed tutor. She HAD _had _to turn this in by tomorrow.

"Man, that looks incredibly hard," she heard a stranger's voice say.

When Elle looked up, the pencil eraser in her mouth dropped to the table. A see-through boy had just casually walked by her table - sorry, _floated _by the table. Elle blinked then rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't seeing anything. But there was the boy again, just floating like nothing.

"Wait a minute!" Elle jumped out of her seat, quickly collected her books and ran up to the see-through boy. "Are you a _ghost_!?"

The boy grinned and nodded his head, his shaggy ginger hair falling over his eyes for a second. "Yeah! Hey Elle!"

It was then that Elle realized the boy was another Auradon student - Merida's son Mehcad - and fellow friend. "What the hell happened to you!? You didn't die, did you!?"

Mehcad laughed. "No! It's actually pretty funny!"

Elle didn't think it would be.

~ 0 ~

Mal and Evie were both looking through their respective spellbooks when Elle flung their dorm room open. "WHY _Why _is Mehcad a frikin ghost!?"

Mal pursed her lips and looked at Evie, who sat on her bed. The blue-haired girl sat up with a finger in the air. "Yeah, that would be my bad."

Elle raised an eyebrow. "What!?"

"Uh, guys? We've got a problem." Carlos' head poked his head _through _the bedroom's wall.

Elle yelped.

Then Jay's head poked through the wall right next to Carlos. "Yeah, we can't eat anything!"

Elle screamed. "Please tell me that Ben isn't a ghost!?"

"Nah," Mal snorted. "He had the good sense to say 'no' when we asked."

Elle let her bookbag fall to the floor. She was about to say something but instead let herself think for a moment. After a minute or so, she brought a hand to her cheek. "Okay, so, just out of curiosity, what was _supposed _to happen here? Like, what was the intended goal here?"

"Well," Evie swung her legs to one side of her bed, "I was just practicing from grimoire and I found this spell that was supposed to make the guys invisible."

"Wh-wh-_why _would that _ever _be a good idea?" Elle looked at Mal, highly suspicious this was more of Mal's idea than Evie. It just made sense.

"Because the guys are idiots and were into the idea," Mal answered then gestured at the nodding Carlos and Jay behind Elle.

"Yeah, we thought it'd be cool to mess with people," Jay smirked.

"And how that work out for you, genius?" Elle shook her head.

"Pretty well, except that I can't eat anything!" Jay put his hands over his stomach for emphasis.

"And how did Mehcad get roped into this?"

"Oh, he was the first one to agree," Carlos laughed. "Now we're the three ghost musketeers!" He put a fist in the air, prompting Jay to do the same.

"And now I see why Ben wasn't into this," Elle turned to Mal and Evie.

"Because he's kinda lame?" Jay offered.

"Or because he's the smartest one out of you idiots."

Jay scrunched his face. "No, I think it was the first one."

"Relax," Mal got up from her bed and walked up to Elle. "We've got this."

"I really don't think you do," Elle shook her head.

"I'm working on it!" promised Evie who then raised her grimoire from her bed. "I just have to find the right counterspell!"

"Before or after the Halloween party tonight?"

"Halloween party?" Evie panicked at the reminder. How could she forget the Halloween party that Audrey was hosting tonight!? "Oh my God, we gotta figure it out now!"

"Good luck with that," Elle decided to leave before she was sucked into whatever more nonsense her friends would conjure up. She left the room and went in search of her boyfriend just to make sure he wasn't a ghost like the others.

She felt a monumental relief upon seeing Ben at his desk - very much _not _see through - working like he usually was.

"Oh thank God!" she laughed.

Ben looked up from his pile of papers with an expression akin to confusion. "You know sometimes you do just say 'hello', right?"

Elle rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad you're not a ghost right now."

"Oh, _that_," Ben laughed. "Yeah, Evie asked - so nicely - but I had to say 'no'."

"I'm really glad you did," Elle sat on the edge of his desk. "Because now Auradon Prep has 3 ghosts running amok." And as if listening to her, they heard Chad's distinct scream from a distance. "I think Jay found Chad."

~ 0 ~

"Okay, I've searched all day through this-" Evie waved her grimoire not so gently, "-and I think I got the spell to fix this mess. We just have to find the guys."

Mal hopped off her bed. "Great. Just follow the screams of people we'll be sure to find them."

Evie rolled her eyes and led the way out of the dorm. They did manage to find the boys at the center of attention from a huge crowd of students, right where they often had lunch.

"Is this the entire school?" Evie looked at Mal in concern.

"Yup," Mal nodded her head. "Scuse me!" she started exclaiming as she pushed her way through while dragging Evie behind her. "Scuse me! Official business here!"

"There you are!" they heard Elle's call as soon as they got the middle of the crowd. There stood Elle and Ben, both looking a bit irritated.

Jay, Carlos and Mehcad were all cracking jokes with the students enthralled with their ghostly situation.

"Uh, what's going on?" Evie continued looking around, but no one was paying them any attention.

"They all love the ghosts," Elle gestured to the crowd near Jay who were cracking up at whatever Jay said.

"Hey guys, can we make them normal again?" Ben asked, not looking too pleased with the situation. "I feel like this might get a little crazy if we let it keep going."

"Yeah," Evie agreed. She still had to practice her magic, that's for sure. She opened her grimoire to the bookmarked page and began to read off the spell. However this spell seemed a little more complicated than what they would usually find in Mal's spellbook. It wasn't even in English, for starters. But just like Mal's spellbook, there was a crack of magic smoke after the spell was read.

And once the smoke cleared up, there was an interesting fact about the students.

_Everyone _had turned into ghosts.

"Cooooool," Jay, Carlos and Mehcad collectively said in awe once they realized they were now surrounded by more ghosts.

"Thanks Evie!" Jay called to the panicked blue-haired girl.

"That's not what I meant to do!"

"But I gotta admit it's a little cool," Mal turned her see-through palms over with a smirk.

"And it's about to get a little crazy," Ben concluded. He wasn't that surprised.

"I make a dashing ghost, don't I?" they heard Chad's voice somewhere amongst the crowd.

"What we do now?" Elle looked at herself then the others. They were all see-through messes.

"How about a scare-a-thon?" Carlos' suggestion led to several confused stares.

"A what-a-thon?" Audrey was the one to respond first.

"You know, a scare-a-thon? A scaring contest."

"Ooooh, I like that idea," Mal pointed at Carlos, growing more excited by the minute.

"Who would we even scare?" Lonnie called. "We're all ghosts now."

"The adults!" Jay exclaimed. "We could go through all of Auradon prep and scare the crap out of the professors and bonus if you get Fairy Godmother!"

"Won't we just get into trouble?" Jane looked fearful at the prospect.

"We're already in trouble," Evie sighed as she looked down at the ground where her fallen grimoire was. She could no longer hold it since she was a ghost. "Might as well have some fun before we go down."

"We could go in teams of two and whoever wins…" Mal quickly ransacked her mind for a proper prize, "...one free spell from either my spellbook or Evie's grimoire!"

"Mal, using the spells is what got us into this problem in the first place," Ben reminded but Mal waved him off.

"Oh, loosen up your majesty. It's Halloween fest, remember? You're the one who said Auradon prep prides on its week-long Halloween fest."

"I mean... she's kinda right," Elle shrugged. "We can be a team." She grabbed Ben's hand and smirked. "And we'll win."

"No you won't," Jay laughed. "We will." He made a gesture between himself and Carlos.

"Dream on. We'll be winning this," Mal interlocked arms with Evie. "And when we win," she exchanged glances with Evie, "We get to decide what goes up for the Haunted House tomorrow."

"What?" frowned Audrey. She was in charge of planning most of the Halloween events this week.

"Well we don't need free spells since they're _our_ spells," Evie reminded. "Only fair we get another prize."

"Oh it's so on!" Lonnie exclaimed and reached for Mehcad's arm. "We're winning this thing!"

"No, we are," Audrey grabbed Jane and pulled her to her side. She was not letting anyone near her Halloween plans.

"I don't need a team," Chad declared, not that many people were listening to him. "I can do this solo and still win."

"Okay!" Mal clapped her hands together to get them back on track. "We get until midnight or until Fairy Godmother figures out a way to return us back to normal. Whoever scares the most adults wins. Ready?"

"Yeah!" the crowd cheered, but Jay's voice seemed to go just a bit over theirs.

"GO!"

Each team scattered from the spot to go search for their victims. Sure it was a death sentence, but it was going to be fun while it lasted.

But one question would remain until midnight: who would win?


	3. Auradon Prep: Haunted House Edition

*** This is part of DearDescendants' Writing Week. ***

Day 3 Prompt: Haunted House

* * *

It was evening when Auradon Prep's haunted house was finally up and running. Most years, actually every year, the haunted house usually contained several rooms of Auradon prep classes turned into faint scary rooms. It meant the chemistry class had more smoke than usual, the math classes had equations written on the chalkboard that were just in a solvable, the history rooms had statues of Auradon's least nice people and that really only met people who were just a bit ruder than what you might usually find in Aurodon.

This year, however, things were _far_ different due to the new students in charge of the Haunted House event.

"I can't believe they took my job!" Princess Audrey huffed while the other students gladly went into the school now fashioned into an authentic haunted house.

Princess Elle and King Ben walked up behind Audrey, both looking the complete opposite. they were, honestly, excited for the new haunted House this year. And that was not just because Mal and Evie were in charge this year. After winning last night's scare-a-thon, the two girls had promised that this year's haunted house would be full of authentic spells and spooky things that promised to scare the living crap out of anyone who entered.

"I think it's nice to have something different," Ben's gaze lingered on the top tower of the school where a purple smoke was billowing.

"But they've used magic!" Audrey exclaimed. "Who knows what creepy, scary things they have lurking inside the school now."

"I thought that was the whole point of this Halloween stuff," Elle reminded. "With Evie and Mal in charge, the haunted house is sure to be those things."

Before Audrey could say something, they heard Lonnie's loud cackling as she and Jay came running out of the school's entrance. They had their arms interlocked and look at they just had the time of their lives.

"You guys _have_ to go in there!" Lonnie let go of Jay to fix her hair that, in their run, had gotten messy. "It's so scary!"

"Dude, Mal and Evie did a really good job," Jay set his hands on his hips and exhaled. "They've got a replica of the Queen of Hearts in the sophomore's history room."

"She tried cutting our heads off!" Lonnie's hands clapped the side of her head. "She's got a real axe!"

"See!?" Audrey gestured at the two just to make her point. "We're going to die!"

Ben put a hand on Audrey's shoulder and offered the princess a reassuring smile. "However scary and authentic it may be, Mal and Evie would never let anyone get hurt."

"Yeah," Elle bumped shoulders with Audrey on her other side. "So quit being a baby and let's go!"

Audrey scoffed. "I am not-" but Elle grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the school.

Ben shrugged and rushed after them. He was excited for the authentic haunted house.

Lonnie and Jay remained behind to gather their bearings after such a fright. But then they looked at each other…

"You wanna go in again?" Jay asked her.

Lonnie beamed. "Yeah!"

They dashed back to the school.

~0~

Elle had led Audrey and Ben into the chemistry room that had now been turned into Dr. Facilier's potion room. It was a green, smokey room that had students going in circles.

"Did they spell this to to get bigger?" Audrey kept rubbing her eyes as smoke continued to dry them up.

"Probably," Elle shrugged. "Let's go this way." She made a turn to the left only to crash into a big, gooley monster that roared in hers, Audrey's and Ben's faces. The trio collectively screamed and ran the other way with the monster stomping after them.

"This is awful!" Audrey cried.

"This is so cool!" Ben laughed.

Elle laughed with him and missed the gooey slime on the floor. She automatically slipped and, because she was still holding onto Audrey who was holding to Ben, all three of them slipped and fell on their backs. The gooey slime covered their bodies and with a puff of green smoke…

Audrey screamed terribly loud. "WHY AM I-" she ribotted, "-A FROG!?"

Elle and Ben, who had also been turned into green frogs, burst into laughter. Their collective ribbots were the only thing interrupting them every now and then. They realized that each time a student stepped (more like slipped) on the alike, they were turned into frogs.

Audrey started to wail about her green slimy body.

"Oh calm down princess," Elle hopped towards the end of the green slime.

Soon as she hopped on the ground without slime, she turned back into her normal self. Audrey and Ben followed and were also returned to normal.

"That was…" Audrey shivered.

"Awesome," Ben laughed and high-fived with Elle. "C'mon, let's go see what the other rooms have!" Ben yanked both girls towards the nearest room and rushed right in.

They ventured into the Queen of Hearts' domain and were immediately met with clones of the feared Queen who - just as Jay and Lonnie had said - wielded actual axes.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" one Queen bellowed at Ben and swung her axe at the King.

Ben ducked and ran from the clone, only to crash into another one.

"This is madness!" Audrey cried but both Ben and Elle were laughing as they continuously dodged axes swinging their way.

Unfortunately, each room seem to be madder than the last, not to mention more terrifying.

Elle's personal favorite was the room that had ghosts literally flying _through_ you and each time it happened you would start levitating towards the ceiling...which was rigged to suck you into a black hole. No matter how many times she and Ben told Audrey that it wasn't a _real_ black hole, the princess wouldn't believe it.

Ben preferred the room that held Captain Hook's pirates. Despite them trying to sword them to death, Ben loved the fact they had to fight back with their own swords.

"This was so cool!" Ben laughed with Elle once the trio had finally left the haunted house.

"We really appreciate that comment," they heard Mal's voice from a distance. She and Evie were walking up to them.

"Everyone seems to agree," Elle added then looked at Audrey on her left. "And even if our pink princess looks like she disagrees, she had fun too. It was _different_, right Audrey?"

"I guess," the girl folded her arms over her chest.

"How many times did you scream?" Mal couldn't help but smirk.

"Mal," Evie tried to sound like she was scolding her but Evie wondered the same thing.

"Honestly, this was the best haunted house I've ever been to," Ben said with the biggest grin on his face.

"It's probably the only real haunted house you've been to," Mal corrected. "I don't think Auradonians know how to really scare someone."

"That's because we're not mean," Audrey said with a slight frown on her face. "And I know it wasn't just me who thought some of those rooms were a bit too far."

"Girls," Elle made a gesture for them not to start bickering. "Why not instead of arguing, you guys just do a haunted house _together_ next year? That way we still get the scary things with a touch of Auradonian to keep things from going too far."

"That sounds fair," Evie nodded.

"I guess," shrugged Mal. She wouldn't mind having more people around to come up with ideas. It'd actually been a little exhausting coming up with so many ideas between her and Evie.

"I think Elle made a really good point," Ben smiled at Audrey. "C'mon Audrey, it might be fun."

Audrey sighed. "Fine, I guess that could be fun. But next year there will be no black holes."

The others laughed. They could compromise on that.


	4. I Put a Spell On You

On day 5 of Auradon Prep's Halloween week-long festival, students were meant to dress up as witches and warlocks. Being that their home - the Isle - was home to legendary witches and warlocks, Mal and Evie were motivated to be the best witches they could be. And what better witches than the Sanderson witches. The legendary witches who would suck the youth out of victims to keep themselves young and beautiful.

"Okay, not gonna lie, I kinda like this," Elle twirled in front of Evie's full length mirror. She wore a v-neckline dress with orange puffy sleeves and a skirt made of orange, purple and brown layers. Her dark hair had been pulled into a high ponytail with strands left framing her face.

"I'll say," Evie was grinning from ear to ear in her own costume. She wore a brilliant red gown with a shades of purple and light pink adorning the two layers of the dress' skirts. Her blue hair had been curled and contained streaks of blonde highlights. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were red. "This has got to be my favorite day out of the entire week's celebration."

"I don't know," Mal emerged from their shared bathroom in her own costume. She wore an emerald green, long-sleeved dress with black and turquoise blue layers. Her violet hair had been spelled to be longer and curlier so that when made into a bun, all her curls would fall on all sides. "I feel a bit ridiculous."

"It's for the party, Mal," Evie reminded then pulled a blue lipstick from her bed. "And you still need your makeup."

"Blue? That's more of _your_ color, Evie…" the purple-haired girl wearily eyed the lipstick Evie was coming up with.

"Nonsense. Now stand still so we can get this done and get to the party," Evie pulled the lipstick's lid off and grinned.

~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~

Auradon Prep's ballroom was as grand as Auradon itself. Rainbow lights illuminated the dance floor where most of the students were at. There was a band playing on stage at the far end of the room.

"Okay, pretty cool," Elle had to admit the Halloween vibe was spot on.

Skeletons were hanging on the walls, each of them in crazy positions. Silver spiderwebs adorned the corners of the room with thicker cobwebs sprawled over several tables. The ceiling was dropping constant black and orange glitter, making it look like soft rain. Carved pumpkins - including full body ones - were sporadically placed around the room.

"You guys made it," Audrey walked up to them with Ben and Jane on her sides.

"Welcome to the witching hour," Jane beamed in her usual cheery manner.

"And you look amazing," Ben moved to Elle's side almost immediately. He took her hand and pulled her to his side.

"Aw, thanks," Elle blushed with his long stare. "You look cute yourself, you know." He wore a black coat with a white shirt peeking underneath. His hair had been sprayed so that it would stick up instead of the usual pressed style he wore. She really loved his black coat - it gave him a bad boy vibe.

"Are you guys supposed to be the Sanderson sisters?" Jane caught on fast and gushed. She rushed up to Evie and started examining the dresses Evie made for the trio. "I know they're wicked and evil but they were so powerful too."

"They're nice and all," Audrey shrugged, keeping herself casual. "But Sabrina Spellman is the better witch around here." She made a gesture at her own costume witch looked like any ordinary outfit. She wore a buttoned up, red dress reaching down to her knees with a white laced collar. She accompanied the dress with black tights and black, heeled boots. Her usual brunette hair had been replaced by a very short, curly blonde wig with a thick black headband.

"Sabrina who?" went Elle, Mal and Evie in the same confusion.

"You know, Sabrina Spellman?" Jane's big blue eyes seemed to widen the more she explained. "Powerful tribrid - she's sort of the daughter of the devil and whatnot."

"Never heard of her," Mal looked at Evie and Elle for their reactions. They shrugged in agreement. "On the Isle, it's all about the Sanderson sisters."

"They're both pretty cool," Ben said.

"I like the Weird Sisters," Jane raised her hand before gesturing to her black dress with the same white, laced collar as Audrey's. Her hair had been braided and put up as a headcrown. "They're from Sabrina's world. So powerful too."

"Well, why don't we go dance?" Evie suggested. "Maybe we can find Jay and Carlos. I hope they wore the costumes I made for them."

The others followed her towards the dance floor. They each fell to the rhythm of the songs, though it seemed to come easier for the Auradonians. For Elle, Mal and Evie...it was a bit of a drag. They eventually found Jay and Carlos - who both donned the costumes Evie made for them - and realized none of them were really into the music.

"You guys are just being mean," Audrey huffed when they pulled her aside to request a different song. "I worked hard on this party."

"And we're not saying it's bad," Jay said, "We just think it'd be nice to give variety of music."

"Fine, then you go make something up," Audrey gestured to the stage. "But I doubt anyone here is going to like your Isle songs."

Mal smirked. She'd take the challenge. "Fine. C'mon guys," she hitched one side of her dress and gestured for the others to follow her.

"Mal, what exactly are we going to do?" Carlos asked as they walked up the steps of the stage.

"Just pick up an instrument and follow my lead," Mal's smirk was promising but the fact none of them knew what she was planning made them a bit nervous. It didn't help they had the attention of the entire student body.

"Mal, do something," Evie whisper-hissed from the girl's left.

Mal was indeed about to do something but first, she grabbed a mircophone and cleared her throat to address the crowd, "Evening guys, we're about to change it up a little bit. Promise it's going to be wicked." She handed the microphone to Elle, who squeaked in surprise.

Elle clapped a hand over the microphone before speaking, "Mal! What am I supposed to do with this!?"

"Follow my lead guys," Mal looked at her nervous friends with another smirk. She began to murmur under her breath, a spell, then pointed at Elle. "Sing when I say so, Elle. The words will come to you. Jay? Carlos? Hit it."

Without their permission, Jay and Carlos found their arms taking better control of their instruments and actually started a good rhythm.

Mal grabbed her own microphone and motioned Evie to do the same. Mal started off the song. "_I put a spell on you...and now you're mine. You can't stop the things I do. I ain't lyyyyyyyin'_." And as she sang, her free hand strategically moved from side to side, letting her lyrics take to its honest truth. "_It's been 300 years right down to the day, now the witch is back and there's hell to pay! I put a spell on you and now you're miiiiiine!_"

Together, Jay and Carlos picked up the beat of the music, kicking them off to a good song.

Like them, Elle found her mouth moving without her permission. "_I put a spell on you...and now you're gone!_" With wide, blinking eyes she moved around the stage singing. "_My whammy fell on you and it was strong!"_

The students seemed to enjoy it as they began to dancing to the beat.

Evie took over with her voice and started swaying and singing. "_Your wretched little lives have all been cursed, 'cause of all the witches working!_"

"_We're the worst!_" went Evie, Elle, Mal, Carlos and Jay together. They then shared a wicked laughter while the Auradonians fervently moved to their song.

"_I put a spell on you and now you're mine!_" Mal went on. There was a special gleeful glint in her eyes when she spotted Audrey dancing almost harder than anyone else in the crowd.

Elle laughed once she began to feel the beat of the music. She rushed up forwards and bent down to the nearest students to sing. "_If you don't believe, you'd better get superstitious. Ask my sisters!"_ she gestured to Mal and Evie.

"_Ooh, we're vicious!_" went Evie.

Mal then went to Jay and Carlos, letting them both sing with her while Evie and Elle sang to their own microphones. "_I put a spell on you! I put a spell on you!_"

"_We put a spell on you!_" they finished with a grand shout.

And, wouldn't you know it? None of the students stopped dancing until the clock struck twelve.


End file.
